New Soul
by Just Another Anime Fangirl
Summary: Her parents were around their age, so being pregnant at seventeen couldn't be that hard, could it? Maka and Soul have made a serious mistake. SoMa Sorry for the awful summary.
1. Premonition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter One: Premonition

_Soul's fingers graced the slight rounding of her stomach. He smiled up at her and she returned the gesture. She ran a hand through his hair as his own hand stopped in one spot to feel the kick of the baby inside.__A baby. Who knew that a baby could make them closer than they already were? The small creature hadn't even been born yet, but the little soul brought its parents closer together.__Suddenly, the whole vision crumbled into little pieces. Medusa, the witch who was so dreaded, appeared; she cackled in a mad trance.__She was dragged away by the witch off into a dark place that she couldn't even see.__"SOUL!"__"I'm coming Maka!" Soul screamed, running as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he ran, she found herself getting farther and farther away from him and she was stuck in the clutches of Medusa._

* * *

Maka bolted up from her peaceful slumber, sweat coating her whole body; she panted hard after the distress the dream had put upon her. She placed her hands onto her stomach, expecting to feel the bump that was there in her dream, only to remember she wasn't pregnant in the first place.

The seventeen-year-old glanced over to Soul whom slept peacefully in a sprawled out pose. She found herself frowning at the scar that lay across his bare chest—the one she had caused him to acquire years ago. She gently ran her fingers across the mark, being careful not to press too hard.

She loved Soul with all of her heart and she would do anything for him. She knew he felt exactly the same about her. It was hard to believe that they had gone from the best of friends to lovers while still being able to be weapon and meister.

Soul's eyes started to flutter open without warning. When he had woken up a little, he glanced at the small fingers that were placed on his chest. His eyes wandered up to Maka; she hurriedly pulled the sheets up over her chest in embarrassment.

The weapon sat up with a chuckle, "You don't have to be embarrassed, Maka," He brushed his thumb against her soft cheek, "You're beautiful."

They had been "active" for over a year now and Maka was still embarrassed about her body. After all, Soul could easily get a girl with a better body than her, and sometimes, there was a small fragment of doubt in the back of her mind that he might leave her for one of those girls.

"Thanks, Soul."

Soul glanced over to the alarm clock on the nightstand, seeing it was around two in the morning.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I had a bad dream. I'm going back to sleep."

He noted how shaken up she appeared over the dream. Normally, the sweat from their activities would have found its way off her body by now, but she was still drenched in sweat, causing for suspicion.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was a stupid dream really."

In all honesty, she was somewhat embarrassed to talk about it.

Soul nodded, understanding Maka didn't want to talk about it. She laid down on her right side. He laid back down, too, spooning against her back, his left hand resting on her stomach—right hand underneath his head. It felt so strange that he would decide to place his hand there tonight rather than placing it over her hand like he usually did. She shrugged it off as him being tired.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you, too, Soul. Goodnight."

Soul placed a light kiss onto her ear, "Goodnight, Maka."

* * *

**I'm going to try to update this story once a week. Not sure which day I'll choose yet.**


	2. New Soul

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Two: New Soul**

Six days passed since that night they had last spent together. Nothing really seemed to change.

Except on the seventh day after they had last had sex, Maka felt strange...

"Hey, Maka, wake up," Soul shook his girlfriend lightly, "The alarm didn't go off."

Maka slowly rubbed her eyes to relieve the heaviness of her eyelids and she sat up, "What time is it, Soul?"

"It's 6:45."

Maka hopped out of bed, hurriedly rummaging through a chest of drawers adjacent to their bed. She groaned when she couldn't find the clothes she was looking for.

Soul smirked, walking over to a chair in the corner of the room and picking up her usual outfit, "Don't you remember you got it all set last night?"

She sighed in relief; she grabbed the hangers off of him and rushed off to the bathroom to get ready as quickly as she could.

When she was finally alone, Maka realized something. There were two souls in the room, hers and another. It wasn't Blair's soul and it wasn't Soul's; it was a completely new soul. The soul was...in her lower stomach.

She shook in realization what this meant. No...no, this couldn't be true. She slipped down the wall, curling her knees to her chest.

What was she supposed to tell Soul? Sure, she had some time to think over what to tell him, but the idea was still frightening. What would he say? What would he do?

She lost track of time with the shock of her realization; she had to have sat in the same place for at least ten minutes. She heard a knocking on the door and Soul calling her name.

"Maka, we have to leave."

Maka didn't reply. She wasn't sure what to do. Pregnant? She was pregnant?

Of course, she planned to go through with the pregnancy, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do once the baby was born.

"Maka?"

She still stayed silent. She couldn't squeak out a single word.

She heard the knob of the door turn and Soul step inside the small room. He noticed that she was on the floor, causing him to get down on his knees to get closer to her level.

"Maka–"

"I-I'm sick. I'm staying home today."

"I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"Please, Soul, I just don't feel good. I'm fine, though."

Lies: every word she had just spoken had been a complete and total lie. She hated doing this, but she just wasn't ready to tell him.

He didn't believe one word that she had just uttered; his disbelief was masked across his face.

"Maka..."

She clasped her hands around one his larger ones, "Soul, I need to tell you something."

Even if she wasn't ready, she had to tell him now. She just had to do it.

"What is it?"

He cared. His expression said it all. She knew at that moment that he would love her—baby and all.

"I'm…I'm pregnant, Soul."

"What?" Soul asked in surprise. He couldn't find a proper response to his girlfriend's announcement.

"I'm pregnant," Maka repeated quietly.

"Oh."

It was silent. Neither had a clue of what they should say to the other. Soul simply collapsed onto his bottom and hugged Maka. It was quiet, but the atmosphere was no longer tense.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I'm glad you guys like it. :D Thanks for the reviews and reading this. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Enter Black Star! And Tsubaki

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Three: Enter Black Star! (And Tsubaki)**

"I don't think we should just barge in like this…"

"It's fine, Tsubaki! They'll be happy that the great Black Star has come to visit!"

Tsubaki looked at her partner with a concerned expression, "They're probably sick; we should let them get their rest."

"Sh!" Black Star hushed. He was crouched down in front of the doorknob of Soul and Maka's front door to their apartment, sticking something in the lock, "I almost have it."

Suddenly, the lock on the door clicked.

"AH-HA! I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Huh?"

Both meister and weapon looked up to a cat—in human form—with a ridiculous amount of power.

"What'd you get Black Star?" Blair asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. The woman stood in the doorframe of the apartment's entrance with only a towel on and a towel on her head to dry her hair. It seemed as if she had just gotten out of the shower.

The meister groaned and laid his head down in defeat; Tsubaki only patted his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Uh, never mind," The weapon smiled politely, "Are Soul and Maka home?"

Blair stuck a finger to the edge of her lips, as if she was deep in thought, "They're sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Black Star exclaimed.

Both of the females turned to stare at the sole male among them.

"They slept all day and refused to praise the great Black Star?"

Black Star ran past Blair and into the apartment.

"Excuse me," Tsubaki muttered as she also slipped past the woman-turned-cat, "Black Star!"

"WAKE UP!"

"You don't have to yell," Soul muttered as he found Black Star hovering above him on the bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked over to Maka whom was waking up, too.

"What are you doing here, Black Star?" Maka asked, brushing a hand through one of her ponytails.

"I'm brightening up your day!" Black Star replied enthusiastically, "You haven't had your daily dose of Black Star!"

Tsubaki appeared in the door frame, a flustered expression on her face, "I'm so sorry."

Maka showed a small smile, "It's not your fault," And then, she turned to Black Star and administered a rough shove, "Get off of the bed!"

"Hey! I was doing you guys a favor!" Black Star exclaimed from where he had fallen onto the floor, "You need to appreciate what a god does!"

The other three ignored the screaming, blue-haired teen on the floor. Tsubaki looked to her friends who lay in bed with a concerned look on her face, "Are you two alright? You barely miss school." A smile frown appeared on the brunette's face.

Soul and Maka could only look at each other before the green-eyed meister mouthed 'I'm telling her.' He only nodded. It would be her decision.

She slipped out of bed and walked over to Tsubaki, "I have to tell you something."

"You don't have to if you—"

"I want to."

The weapon only nodded, walking out of the room with her friend.

Black Star suddenly jumped off of his butt and onto his feet, starting after the two girls, "I wanna hear, too!"

"Get back here," Soul scolded, pulling on Black Star's arm; the smaller boy fell onto the bed on top of the weapon, "Oh, Soul! I didn't know you liked me that way!"

"You're an idiot."

* * *

"You can't tell anyone," Maka said, staring down at the carpeted floor of her former bedroom.

"I won't," Tsubaki promised, "You can trust me."

"You especially can't tell Black Star."

"I definitely know that."

The two girls laughed for a moment or two, and then things turned serious again.

"Honestly, I don't want to say this too much yet since things can always change—and I'm honestly really afraid they might. I just found out this morning, but it's something that's going really mess things up," A single tear rolled down the meister's face, following by a series of others, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Maka, I'm sorry."

Tsubaki hugged her friend in an attempt to comfort her. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask Maka, but she couldn't find the courage to ask the other girl in her current emotional state.

"Do you want me to get Soul for you?"

Maka was shaking badly as the tears kept pouring; Tsubaki barely felt the other girl nod. The weapon got up slowly, setting Maka against the wall, almost like she was a fragile doll. She hurried out of the room and back to where the boys were, "Soul, she got really upset and—"

Soul didn't even let Tsubaki finish the sentence before he was rushing out of the room to comfort his partner. (It seemed not letting Tsubaki finish a sentence was a trend that day.)

"She's in her old room!"

"What were you talking about?" Black Star asked, jumping up and down on his knees on the bed, "Huh? Is it a secret? I wanna hear!"

"Black Star," His partner sighed, "I'm sure that you'll know soon enough."

* * *

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter. I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed the story. Thanks for reading this far! :3 I would love for some reviews-they give me motivation. ;) Thanks for reading!**

P.S. I hope nobody minds, but I mind be adding a side pairing of TsuStar. In my head, they're together right now in this story, but I'm not going to add unless I add some TsuStar fluffiness. Don't worry, this story will still focus on Soul and Maka; I won't make this a part in this story focus on anybody else unless it adds to the plot.


	4. Secrets Aren't Meant To Be Kept

**Chapter Four: Secrets Aren't Meant To Be Kept**

"Soul," Maka sobbed, "I'm…I'm s-sorry."

Soul held her closer as she was curled up against his chest while sitting in his lap. He placed a kiss on her forehead, trying to calm her further.

"It's my fault, too, Maka," Soul replied.

It pained him to see Maka so upset; he couldn't do anything about it, though. He knew they had messed, and he knew that she wouldn't want to have an abortion to rid them of the problem—that just wasn't Maka. This little soul was so pure and so innocent; it wasn't a Kishin that neither would feel guilty about getting rid of later; this was a tiny, helpless human being: their child.

"I-I was supposed to m-m-make you into a powerful d-death scythe, Soul. I've failed you. I can't h-help you get to be Lord Death's personal weapon with a ba-baby in the way."

"I'm sure that you still—"

"Damn it, Soul! How dense are you? We can't take a baby with us on missions!"

He could only hug his meister closer and he was powerless to do much else. They had been through a lot, but this was a new experience for them.

"Have you thought about adoption?"

Maka gasped and looked up at Soul, "A-Are you saying…"

"It's just an option."

It was quiet and uncomfortable in the room. Neither meister or weapon uttered a single word. Soul only wished that Maka could be happy.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Black Star asked curiously. Tsubaki had made sure they had stayed a distance away from the room, but Maka's sobs and screams could still be heard through the thin walls of the apartment, "What baby are they talking about?"

Tsubaki's face fell, "You can't tell anyone."

"They're having a baby?" The egomaniac looked at his partner with a confused expression on his face, demanding her to answer.

She looked down at the ground, nodding silently, "You have to promise not to tell anyone. You weren't supposed to know yet."

The boy fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. Tsubaki could only pass him a confused glance.

"I kind of let it slip."

Her jaw dropped, "What? You only found out a minute ago."

"I just texted Kid…and Liz…and Patty…and Crona…and everyone else in my contacts list…Did I mention Maka's dad is in that list?"

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**I was able to get up to chapter seven written! (I have to proofread still. I'm hoping that there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter; I'm tired and did a half-assed job.) Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate all of the follows and favorites, too. Please vote on the poll on my profile of what the baby should be...I can't decide. :( Thanks for reading. Please review. ;) They helped me write so much of the story thus far. :D Thanks again! :)**


	5. Papa To The Rescue!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Five: Papa To The Rescue!

"What do you want to do?" Maka muttered.

"I think that's something we both need to think over," Soul replied.

Both voices were melancholic. Neither seemed like they wanted to discuss the subject, but it was something that they would have to decide upon eventually.

"Abortion is out of the question."

He nodded, already knowing that would be something she was going to say.

She took in deep breaths as she was calming down a bit, "We still have about forty weeks to decide this…"

"Forty weeks? I thought this thing only lasted nine months?"

Maka merely shook her head, "Forty weeks."

"Don't be a cranky pregnant woman…wait, you're cranky all the time anyway."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Where did you get the book?"

"I always carry one, ready to Maka chop you."

There was a knock heard from the front door. Both teens looked at each other, wondering who could be there.

"I'll get it!" Blair called from outside the room.

"Maka! Maka! Papa's here to help you!"

"Your dad is crazy," Soul muttered, "What's he mean he's here to help you?"

Maka shook her head, "Who knows?"

"Blair! Where's Maka? I need to see her right away!" Spirit sounded frantic and somewhat crazy—that was Spirit all of the time, never mind, "Did I mention that you look really good in that towel? But, where's Maka?"

"I'm not sure where she is…In her room maybe."

After hearing this, Soul let go of Maka. He rushed under the bed—they had yet to move it. She got onto the mattress, reading the book she'd been holding for her Maka chop.

"This is so uncool," Soul whispered.

"Shush!"

The door flew open and Spirit ran into the room. He ran over to his daughter, hugging, "My poor, poor Maka, what has that awful boy done to you?"

"Get…off…me!" Maka wriggled uncomfortably; she couldn't get out of her father's grip. Fortunately for the meister, though, the death scythe let up his embrace and held his daughter by the shoulders, "My baby's going to have a baby!" The grown man wept hysterically, "I'm too young to be a grandfather!"

"How did you find out?" The meister exclaimed.

Spirit stopped his weeping and his hysterics, replying calmly with, "Black Star sent me a text message."

"What?" Both Maka **and**Soul asked this.

Maka slid off of the bed, getting ready to Maka chop the egotistical meister, wherever he and his partner were in the apartment. Spirit, realizing that Soul was in the room, attempted to strangle his daughter's partner.

"This is uncool, old man!"

"Who are you calling old?"

"You're going to be a grandfather, aren't you? You're pretty old."

"What have you done to my little Maka?"

The waterworks abruptly hit again, giving Soul free reign to follow his girlfriend out of the room to settle some things with Black Star.

* * *

**Only two more chapters to proofread! XD Thanks for the review and all the follows from the last chapter. Please don't forget to vote on the baby's gender in the poll in my profile. Please review, too. :D Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. All About Love

**Chapter Six: All About Love**

"Black Star!" Maka yelled, fast-walking into the living room—it seemed the most logical place that their guests could be.

"Hide me, Tsubaki, she's going to hit me with a book!" Black Star screamed as he squished himself behind the couch. His weapon could only stand up from where she had been sitting on the sofa and stare down at the wannabe god.

"That couch won't protect you."

Soul grabbed onto Maka's hand, "Is it really that bad?"

The ponytailed meister glared at her weapon, "Of course it's bad! Everyone knows that I'm a complete and utter failure now!"

"You're not a failure, Maka," Soul insisted, "You'll make me into a death scythe no matter what we have to do, even if a baby gets in the way."

"Soul," Her eyes started to tear up again, but this time being touched by her lover's words, "I love you."

He brushed a hand over her hair—some loose strands fell out from their band, "I love you, too."

One question wandered both of the young lovers' minds, though: Did they love the baby, too? The little soul that they had created out of their love, did they love the little being?

* * *

**Chapter Six: All About Love (Outtakes)**

**Part One:**

The ponytailed meister glared at her weapon, "Of course it's bad! Everyone knows that I'm a complete and utter failure now!"

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the one to say that!"

"Kid?" The four teens suddenly turned to the doorway where Death the Kid stood with Liz and Patty on either side of him.

"Yay! Soul and Maka are having a baby!" Patty squealed happily, "But I'm surprised Soul could do it," The girl started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's what I thought when I first heard it!" Black Star replied through laughter.

* * *

**Part Two:  
**The ponytailed meister glared at her weapon, "Of course it's bad! Everyone knows that I'm a complete and utter failure now!"

"You're not a failure, Maka," Soul insisted, "You'll make me into a death scythe no matter what we have to do, even if a baby gets in the way."

"Soul," Her eyes started to tear up again, but this time being touched by her love's words, "I love you."

He brushed a hand over her hair—some fell out from its band, "I love you, too."

Tsubaki stood in the background, watching the scene, "How sweet."

"It—It's so beautiful," Black Star sobbed and blubbered, "I've never seen anything more—ugh, so cute!"

* * *

**I was going to put the outtakes as another chapter, but this one was really, really, really short, so I just put it at the end. Blah. One more chapter to proofread! Please vote on the poll in my profile and review. Thanks for reading! And I think that's it.**


	7. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Seven: Thank You

Somehow, Soul and Maka had managed to rid their apartment of their guests with Spirit being the hardest to shove out, and gotten back to just themselves—Blair was out on a date or something or another. Who even knew?

Maka lay in bed, her face shoved in a book, as Soul pulled the covers up so he could slip under their warmth.

"It's been a long day, huh?" Soul asked, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Maka leaned over and rested against Soul's chest, head falling onto his shoulder, nodding, "It has."

"Why don't you put this away?" He smirked and started to take the book away from his girlfriend. He succeeded in the task; he went on by placing the book onto the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

"I don't feel like doing anything tonight, Soul."

The boy groaned, "Are you worried about hurting the baby or something?"

"Our _activities_won't hurt it," Subconsciously, Maka's hands rested on her stomach, "I just don't feel like having sex. That's what got us into this predicament in the first place."

"Your hands…" He muttered as he stared at where she had placed her hands.

Maka, flustered, quickly moved them.

"You want to keep the baby, don't you?"

Her face flushed, nodding softly, "I know it's probably not a smart thing to do, but it's just so little and helpless, and _our_child. I just…I…"

"I want to keep it, too."

"Really, Soul?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it all day. I wasn't going to pressure you to, though, if you didn't want to."

"Soul," She looked up into his eyes, "I just…thank you."

The meister drifted off tiredly into sleep. Soul could only wander how she could fall asleep so fast. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, Maka."

* * *

**Ugh! So, so cheesy! Have you ever read such a cliche ending to a chapter? Whatever, though. Thanks for reading! Please review and vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks again! :D**


	8. Stein the Troll

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Eight: Stein the Troll

"Soul, wake up," Maka demanded the next morning, shaking Soul somewhat, "It's time to go to school."

Red eyes opened drowsily. "Five more minutes?"

His meister sighed, "We have to leave in about five minutes."

"I'm getting up," He groaned as he sat up and got off of the bed.

Maka walked out of their room; she went on to get her things together for school that day. Soul continued to wake up as he got ready. The two left soon after.

Only two days into the whole pregnancy thing and almost the whole school already knew of the mistake Maka and Soul had made, all because of Black Star's blabbermouth. It was embarrassing to say the least. The two walked to homeroom. Maka hadn't let go of Soul's hand the whole time, like it was her last lifeline; he didn't let out a word of complaint, knowing that the reputation she had built up of being that honor student with perfect grades was being flushed down the drain in exchange of being that stupid girl to get knocked up at seventeen. He felt so bad about the whole situation, but he was a cool guy and a cool guy wouldn't leave his pregnant girlfriend. And that was that.

Class wasn't any different that day. Stein spent the whole class dissecting things—surprise, surprise. It wasn't any different until he called for Maka to stay afterwards for a few moments. Not wanting to go home alone, Soul waited outside the classroom with her, and it was the cool thing to do.

"Maka…"

"Professor…"

She felt his overwhelming presence and it was way too creepy.

"There was an extra soul in the room today when I took roll."

What the…? What was he getting at? How could he have directly pointed it to her? It wasn't even any of his business! Ugh, Stein was so creepy.

"I—"

The professor laughed at his student's flustered state, "Your dad already told me. He was complaining a lot."

The girl's mouth just dropped. Instead of hearing anymore of her teacher's laughter, she left him in his own madness.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I appreciate the follows and favorites, too. I'm sorry this is such a crappy short, chapter and that it's taken so long; I lost all inspiration for anything I had for this filler chap. I had a different idea, but I scrapped it for later. I hope no one minds that I'm planning on a slight time skip, won't be too long, I promise. I've just exhausted all the ideas I could for this short time period. Thanks for reading! Please review to give me some muse! ;)**

P.S. Please vote on the poll on my profile for the gender of their child! I still don't have an idea what they should have.


	9. Symptoms Kick In

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Nine: **Symptoms Kick In**

Within the next couple of weeks, Maka began to feel more fatigued than usual. Soul noted that she began looking tired and that she could barely keep her eyes open.

Things really started to kick in by the sixth week…

Soul opened his eyes tiredly to find the spot next to him in bed empty. He saw a light illuminating in the hallway and figured Maka had just gone to the bathroom—her trips to the bathroom increased more and more during the last three weeks. He heard the sink turn on and the light flipped off; soon light footsteps made their way to the bedroom.

Maka slipped into bed next to Soul, laying facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, spooning her.

"Were you using the bathroom again?"

She nodded. She felt his arms snake upwards until they reached her chest. She felt his mouth close to her ear, ready to whisper, but she interrupted with a moan, "That hurts, Soul."

"Huh?"

She felt her face burn red. How was she supposed to answer that?

"My…my chest. It's been tender there."

Soul immediately moved his hands away from her breasts, readjusting them over her temporarily flat stomach. "I'm sorry, Maka," His lips were dangerously close to her ear now, breath misting over it; he whispered seductively, "I'll make it up to you."

Maka groaned and replied with venom in her voice, "Not tonight, Soul."

She simply rolled over to face him and cuddled up to his bare skin, starting drifting off into sleep. The weapon, dissatisfied, held her closer, knowing better than to voice any complaints.

The next school day came around. Surprisingly, when the alarm sounded, Maka continued sleeping peacefully. Soul became annoyed with the sound and reached over to hit the 'snooze' button. Somehow, _he_was the one to wake up first, just ten minutes before they were supposed to leave.

"Maka," Soul said as he shook the girl lightly, "Hey, Maka, we've gotta get ready to leave."

She made a groan, muttering, "Don't feel good."

He felt like he was dealing with a child, but this was his girlfriend!

"Maka."

Suddenly, she lurched over to the side of the bed and started to vomit in the trash can. He leaned over to her, pulling her hair out of the way. When she finally stopped, she laid back on her right side, resting for a moment. She finally slipped off of the bed to go get ready.

"Are you o—"

The meister turned around with a scowl on her face, voice dripping with annoyance, "I'm fine Soul." She left the room immediately afterwards.

Soul could only stand there shivering by her sudden change in mood. How much longer was this pregnancy thing going to last again?

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's taken this long just to post a short, crappy chapter! D: (I hate writer's block. :( ) I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Thank you. Um...I can't think of what else to put here except that I would really love reviews for some inspiration. ;) So, review please! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
